Light emitting diode (LED) packages LEDs, components, and modules for lighting applications require high brightness and long term reliability. Conventional encapsulants by virtue of their chemical composition and molecular structure may allow undesirable degradation to occur upon prolonged exposure to heat and/or intense luminous flux of the LED components. Such degradation can adversely affect brightness, color rendering, reliability, shelf-life, and thermal properties of LED components and packages over time. Conventional in Solvents include silicones as phosphor-containing matrix material, and/or encapsulant, and/or dome for LEDs. However, performance limitations of silicones present challenges and barriers to advances of LED for general lighting applications in terms of brightness, color rendering stability, (LF) and long term reliability.